mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Whole New World (Map Game)
Map suggestion -- from Sithlent Here's my map: Feel free to use it if you like it. Aztec invasion of Tlaxaca Aztec Empire *Location:+20 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:0 *Military:+2 *Economy:0 *Strategic Modifers:+2+3+2-2=5 *Population:+7+20 *Troops:45,000/15,000=3 *Motive:+2 *Morale:+5+1=6 *NPS:Aztecs (L)=+10 *Chance:4 *Participation:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Expansion:-1 Total:94 Tlaxaca *Location:+25 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:+5 *Military:0 *Economy:+1 *Infra:+1 *Strategic Modifers:+5-2 *Population:+6 *Troops:0 *Motive;+5 *Morale:+5+1=6 *NPS: Tlaxaca:+10 *Chance:8 *Participation:+10 *Expansion:0 *Recent Wars:0 Total:91 Result Few Border Villages are captured by the Aztecs. I know you said 10,000 in turn, but that simply didn't make sense in the Algo. Changed it to 45,000 Colors for Colonizers So unless someone has a complaint, this is a color chart for colonizers. *Light Blue For Sweden *Blue for Spain *Dark Blue for France *Orange for Netherlands *Gold for Austria *Red for England *Light Green For Venice *Green for Ottomans *Dark Green for Portugal *Purple For Russia *Yellow for Scotland *Brown for Ireland *Light Brown for Courland *Tan for Denmark *Light Purple for Knights Malta *Dark Purple for Papal States *Pink for Morroco I have listed every potential colonizer I could think of. Actual colors will be added in later. #PraiseRoosevelt. 21:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I personally feel instead of being dark blue, Spain should be a bronze/dark-yellow-ish color instead of blue. But, that's my only complaint as of right now. Sithlent (talk) 22:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Italian Wars (WIP) 'Kingdom of France' *'Location: '+20 *'Exploration: '+10 *Climate and Geography:-8 *'Nation Age: '-5 *'Military Development:' 0 *'Economic Development: '+6 *'Strategic Modifiers: '+5+2+2+5=14 *'Population: '+20+8 *'Troops: '''130,000/45,000=2.88~3 *'Motive: +2 *'Morale: '+5+1=6 *'NPS: '+10 *'Participation: '+10 *'''Chance: 8 *'Participation: '+10 *'Recent Wars: '-12 *'Expansion: 0' Total: 103 Milian *Location:+25 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:-5 (Algo change happened after decleration of war) *Military Development:+1 *Economic Development:+1 *Infra:+2 *Cilmate and Geography:0 *Strategic Modifers:5-2 *Population:+7 *Troops:0 *Motive:+9 *Morale:+5+1=6 *NPS:Milan (L)=+10 *Participation:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Chance: *Expansion:0 Total:79 Result Algo says 13% max, I feel as though that is wrong. Gonna give the 3 year collapse for Milan, and I'm going to have to fix up this algo so that it isn't so defender biased. Austria *Location:+20 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:-5 *Military:+2 *Eco:+4 *Climate and Geography:0 *Strategic Modifers:+2+3+2+2+5=14 *Population:+7+2 *Motive:+2 *Morale:+5+1=6 *Troops:55,000/10,000 *Nations Per Side:+10 *Participation:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Chance:7 *Expansion:0 Total:94.5 Venice *Location:+25 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:-5 *Military:1 *Economy:1 *Infra:2 *Climate and Geography:0 *Strategic Modifers:+5-2=3 *Population:+6 *Motive:+9 *Morale:+5+2-3-5=-1 *Troops:0 *NPS;+10 *Chance:9 *Participation:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Expansion:0 Total:80 Result 6% max, 3 % in 2 years. Ottoman Empire *Location:+15 *Exploration:+5 *Nation Age:0 *Military:+8 *Eco:+8 *Climate and Geography:0 *Strategic Modifers:15 *Population:+8+20 *Motive:+3 *Morale:+5+1+3 *Troops:130,000/10,000=+13 *Chance:4 *Particpation:+10 *NPS:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Expansion:0 Total:128 Venice *Location:+25 *Exploration:+10 *Nation Age:-5 *Military:1 *Economy:1 *Infra:2 *Climate and Geography:0 *Strategic Modifers:+5-2=3 *Population:+6 *Motive:+9 *Morale:+5+2-3-5=-1 *Troops:0 *NPS;+10 *Chance:9 *Participation:+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Expansion:0 Total:80 Result Collectivly, the Austrians and Ottomans may take 27% of venice in 2 years, 29% in 3. Disscussion Location will be changed as of the next war, as will some other things most likely. France changed and attacked Venice, not Milan. Therefore, Venice should be toppled in two years. Nathan1123 (talk) 20:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Spanish Morrcoan War Castile *Location:+20 *Exploration:+5 *Climate and Geography:-5 *Nation age:0+0-10=-10/3=-3.3=-3 *Military:+10+10+10=30 *Economy:+10+10+10=30 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5+2+2+2=16 *Population:+8+10=18 *Troops:60,000/24,000=2.5~3 *Motive:+5 *Morale:+5+1=6+3=9 *Nations per Side:Castile (L) Aragon (L) Granada (LV)=10+10+8=28 *Participation:+10 *Chance:+4 *Recent wars:0 *Expansion:0 Total:170 Morroco *Location:+25 *Exploration:+10 *Climate and Geogrpahy:0 *Nation Age:-5 *Tactical Mods:5+6=11 *Military:+1 *Economy:+2 *INfra:+2 *Population:+7 *Troops:0 *MOtive:+9 *MOrale:+5+1=6-3=3 *NPS:+10 *Participation:+10 *Chance:6 *Recent Wars:0 *Expansion:0 Total:91 Result 15% in 1 year, 23% in 2. The Game If the mods don't want to continue this game I would happily like to become head mod. Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC)